Will you
by cutiechibi
Summary: There are no more disbelievers. There are no more doubts. Through the trials and exams, the missions, the victories, the defeats, the village has waited for number 6. Rokudaime. Uzumaki Naruto. SasuNaru fic, please enjoy.


Title: Will you

Author: Chibi

Pairing: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: Not much really. Hint of lemon but not bad at all, pretty tame actually, I'd consider it worksafe. Semi angst, semi hopeful. Weird writing style because I'm going through this experimental phase. Possible spoilers if you don't read the manga.

Notes: For the sasunaru100 Rokudaime challenge on livejournal. I think this is the first time I've actually done a challenge for SasuNaru, wow. I can't believe I actually got off my lazy ass and wrote something

Word count: 990... hahahaha so much for trying to stick to the word limit. At least I didn't hit 1000 right? Right?

_flashback_

* * *

The weight of the Hokage robes closes around his body and hides the bright oranges of his clothing. He stands before his village as their leader, their hero. There are no more disbelievers. There are no more doubts. Through the trials and exams, the missions, the victories, the defeats, the village has waited for number 6. Rokudaime. Uzumaki Naruto.

_Will you come, he asks._

_Come where, he responds back._

_Tomorrow, he says, and he turns in his bed to look at the man lying next to him. Friend, rival. Lover, enemy. A drug, Uchiha Sasuke, like liquid danger that he is drawn to, the bad habit that he can't quit. Through the chapters of his life he has tried, has told himself not to pursue, because each time he does Sasuke smirks at him and walks further away. But at some point Naruto realized that he couldn't stop chasing, and Sasuke realized that he couldn't stop wanting. Sasuke and Naruto. High off each other. _

_Naruto, he says, and Naruto finds himself spiral falling headfirst into those Uchiha eyes. I can't, he says, you know I can't. _

The entire village watches Naruto and there is no sound, no movement, and it's a little disturbing and it makes his heart do cartwheels inside of his chest. He wants someone to cough, to sneeze, a bird to fly by, some kind of noise. He looks out at the crowd, searching. _Will you come? _The crowd is full and empty, everyone is and isn't there. _Will you come? _Sakura, Kakashi. Pieces of Team 7. _Will you come? _Yamato and Sai. Replacements. _Will you come? _

_Why? Why can't you come, he asks._

_I am not welcome in your village, he says, I am only welcome in your bed. And he kisses Naruto's lips and feels his former village the only way he is allowed to. It reminds him of homemade cookies fresh out the oven, beckoning him to return. But it's not enough. He has moved on. _

Every team, every family. InoShikaChou. Kiba Hinata and Shino. The rookie nine minus one. Neji Lee and TenTen. Konohamaru Moegi and Udon, the future. Asuma, Gai, Kurenai. Anko. Iruka. Examiners. Teachers. Parents. Tsunade and Shizune. Jiraiya. _Will you come? _

_I am welcoming you to my village for one day, he says. He curls up against Sasuke and closes his eyes, breathing in his scent. Polluted, tainted, he smells like he's been touched by hatred and despair, by a curse that won't go away. But Naruto breathes in the scent and savors it, tastes it on his tongue and holds onto Sasuke. I welcome you, he says, so will you come? _

Kazekage Gaara Temari and Kankurou, the sand siblings and their village, allies from the outside. Other villages and lands, those touched by Uzumaki Naruto. And when he tries hard enough he can see a memory of old man Hokage smoking his pipe. He can see a memory of Zabuza and Haku holding hands, that same sunflower sweet smile on Haku's face. _Will you come? _

_Why do you need me there, Naruto? You will have your dream tomorrow, he says. He wraps his arms around Naruto and holds him, naked flesh against flesh. And for a moment he feels clean again, feels like Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha village, star student at the top of his class. Why do you need me, he asks in a whisper, or are you trying to save me again?_

They all wait for him to speak but he has not prepared a speech. There was no point because he always speaks from the heart, and what the heart writes yesterday can change today. So he opens his mouth and speaks, "My dream," he says, "has always been to become Hokage. To be the best, to prove myself. Now," he says, "that is no longer my dream. My dream is to protect those who are precious to me." The people around him cheer and applaud; they smile and chant his name. Naruto! Naruto! "But," he says, and his voice is softer, "Not everyone... can be saved." _Will you come? _There is silence again, an almost immediate hush of noise.

_What kind of leader would I be if I couldn't save someone precious to me?_

_Naruto, you cannot save someone who doesn't want to be saved._

"You cannot save someone who doesn't want to be saved," he says. Repetition. Using words that are not his own. "So," he says, "I will protect those who I can protect, and save those who want to be saved."

_What if they need to be saved?_

_If they do not think they need to be saved, then they can't be saved. Believe me, he says, brushing his lips against Naruto's ear, whispering, I know because I have tried._

_Who have you tried to save, Sasuke? It is a loaded question and Sasuke looks into Naruto's eyes, silently telling him that he does not want to pull the trigger and get his answer. And that in itself answers the question--if you let me, I will take you away from this village. Naruto shakes his head and Sasuke nods before he lets his lips find Naruto's. There is silence except for the rustle of blankets. _

Will you come?

_The bed creaks and soft moans fill the room like a faint perfume. _

Will you come? Tomorrow?

_They whisper each other's names. Sasuke. Naruto. As if their names can only be said together, as a unit. _

I welcome you. For one day.

_Sweat trickles down their backs, flattens their hair and makes them breathless. Their hands find one another and hold on until the night is over. _

So, will you come?

He watches the crowd as they cheer and clap, scream and whistle. He watches the crowd and freezes, his eyes widen, his throat gets dry but he whispers a name that the cheering crowd does not hear.

You came.

_Yes, I will come. _


End file.
